Pirate Seas - Day 33
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Pirate Seas - Day 32 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 34}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Pirate Seas - Day 33 was the 33rd day of Pirate Seas. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty Apply the same strategies as the player would with the other regular levels in the Pirate Seas expansion. However, the inclusion of Pelican Zombie makes this level even tougher than the others, as it spawns very early and spawns constant through the level. Jolly Roger Zombie also returns in this level, since his last appearance was during Pirate Seas - Day 28. Fortunately, there are no Gargantuar Pirates to deal with. Like Pirate Seas - Day 26, Garlic will not work on zombies. They will simply pass by the Garlic after biting it. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 1 |zombie3 = 3 |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 4 1 4 |zombie8 = 3 |note8 = First flag; Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie10 = 2 4 1 5 5 3 |zombie11 = 3 1 2 5 |zombie12 = 3 2 4 3 3 1 5 |zombie13 = 1 5 3 4 |note13 = 300%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 3 1 5 |note14 = Raiding Party! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie16 = 3 1 2 4 5 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies *Bring Kernel-pult. This will instantly defeat Pelican Zombies. If too many appear at once, use Plant Food. Blover is also a good option to blow away all airborne zombies. *If you really, really want to use Garlic, place it after the planks so it will work. This can be handy with Spikerock and Spikeweed. Put them in front of the Garlic so it will not be crushed by Barrel Roller Zombie. Strategy 1: Panic and Scream Required plants: *Sun-shroom (level 2) *Gold Bloom (level 1) *Snapdragon (level 3) *Primal Wall-nut (level 2) *Cherry Bomb (level 3) *Blover (level 2) *Spikerock (level 2) Note: the listed levels are the levels which I used (and it worked). Lower levels may suffice. The Gold Bloom may be useful if you have it by Epic Quest or purchase, but it is not mandatory. If you have an eighth seed slot, you are recommended to imitate the Gold Bloom. *Build up one column of Sun-shrooms and instantly use Gold Bloom for 375 sun (750 if you have imitater). When the pelican zombies and the swashbuckler arrive, Blover them immediately. Alternatively you could plant the Snapdragons on column 2 and wait for a while before using Blover to finish off Pelican zombies. *Use Snapdragons in column 2 behind Primal Wall-nuts in column 3 to neutralise the majority of the threat. When stronger zombies come, you may consider placing Spikerock to damage them faster. Remember to continuously back up your Primal Wall-nuts with Wall-nut First Aid. *When the zombie crowd density gets too high for the Primal Wall-nuts, use Cherry Bomb to destroy all of them in one hit. *You may need to keep an eye on the Spikerocks due to Barrel Roller Zombies. *Always use Blover to deal with Pelican Zombies. Their speed can be fatal to your defences if not neutralised swiftly. *Have fun! (Just don't let a zombie through, you're a bit critically short of lawnmowers here.) Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 33's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels without any lawn mowers